Let's Change
by asaiasai
Summary: ada festival di kuil Namimori tapi ternyata malah membawa petaka bagi para vongola.. 1859, D1859, dll


Hari ini akan diadakan Matsuri di kuil Namimori. Tentu saja sore ini Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto serta Lambo (sebenernya sih ga pengen diajak, tapi dia maksa ampe ngancem bunuh diri.. Geje..) datang ke Matsuri tersebut.

"Wah, kembang apinya kapan ya? sebaiknya kita lihat darimana ya?" Yamamoto sepertinya amat antusias, tapi beda dengan Tsuna yang lagi depresi berat (caela..) gara-gara kyouko ga bisa diajak pergi.

"Heh! Yakyuu Baka! Perhatiin sedikit kek perasaan Jyuudaime!" marah Gokudera.

"Ah.. Gomen-gomen"

"Gapapa kok Gokudera-kun" Tsuna berusaha mengentikan pertengkaran yang baru akan dimulai itu.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-san mau naik kesana!!" Lambo lari meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan sepertinya yang ditujunya adalah kuil Namimori yang .. pokokny gitu deh! (dasar ga tanggung jawab).

"Heh aho oshi! Mau kemana lo!!" Gokudera n Yamamoto segera mengejar si Lambo yang udah ngibrit duluan. Di belakang Tsuna mengikuti dengan gontai.

Ternyata Lambo sudah sampai duluan dan memain-mainkan lonceng kuil Namimori seenaknya.

"Gyahahaha!!! Asik!" Lambo bergelantung-gelantungan di Lonceng tersebut yang tentu saja mengundang kemarahan dari sang Guardian of Storm tersebut.

"Dasar bego! Turun dari sana!!" Gokudera berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman si Lmbo, tapi karena si Lambo keukeh bener pengen mainin tu lonceng, yah jadinya malah tambah keras deh bunyi loncengnya. Sementara si Yamamoto Cuma ngeliat sambil ketawa-ketawa.

Ternyata kebisingan itu sampe ke ruangan Hibari di Namimori Middle School, dan tentu saja ia langsung lari secepat kilat ke sumber kebisingan itu.

"Herbivore mana yang berani mengganggu tidur siangku?" (perasaan tadi gw bilang udah sore, kok hibari masih tidur siang aja ya?)

Sementara Gokudera dan Lambo masih adu tarik, akhirnya Yamamoto memutuskan untuk membantu. Dan akhirnya lepas juga itu cengkeraraman Lambo yang udah nangis gedruk-gedruk tanah. (bazookanya lagi disita reborn, jadinya Cuma bisa nangis2 aja). Dan, Hibari udah melihat kira-kira 2 menit terakhir adegan si Gokudera n Lambo tarik-tarikan di Lonceng, jadinya dia udah siap-siap ngebunuh.

Udah ga pake ngomong si Hibari langsung menebas si Gokudera.

"Wes!! Kenapa lo? Nyantai mas!" Gokuddera berhasil menghindar.

"Siapa pun yang membangunkan tidurku akan kugigit ampe mati.." (kalo mau digigit kok pake tebas2 segala? )

Pertarungan sengit terjadi. Tsuna n Yamamoto malah nonton doang. Tapi ternyata lagi-lagi pertarungan mereka bikin berisik dan mengganggu dewa yang tinggal di kuil itu. Dan tiba-tiba keluar cahaya dari kuil tersebut!

"Uwapa! Yang kalian lakukan? Ganggu gw aja! Minta maaf ga lo?!" sang dewa dengan tampang mesum mirip Shamal atau emang Shamal? muncul.

"Ogah! Buat apa gw minta maaf ama lo?" jawab Gokudera

"ga peduli.." jawab Hibari

"Ngebantah ya? rasakan ini!!!" sang dewa pun mengeluarkan sesuatu mirip Kamekameha. Dan dengan sekejap Gokudera n Hibari kayak kesedot gitu. Tapi setelah sinarnya mulai redup..

"Weks apa-apaan ini?" Hibari kaget gitu. Sedangkan Gokudera Cuma mengkerutkan alis. Lha kok? Kea ada yang beda deh..

"Siapa lo?" teriak Hibari dengan muka culun sambil menunjuk Gokudera.

"Hibari Kyouya". What? Hibari ada di badan Gokudera? Berarti..

"Itu badan gw!!!". Mereka ketuker!!

Keesokan harinya, gokudera terpaksa menggantikan Hibari sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan. Sedangkan si Hibari harus jadi.. ga jadi apa-apa sih.. gokudera kan ga punya pangkat yang berarti.

"Kyo-san! Ada anak kelas 3 ribut di sebelah sana..!" kata kusakabe.

"Ha? Trus?" Tanya gokudera bego..

"Lha? Bukankah biasanya Kyo-san akan melakukan sesuatu? Apa kek.."

"ha? Oke deh.." Gokudera bingung sendiri.

Sementara si hibari..

"Gokudera! Jawab nomor 10!" Tanya pak guru

"ga tau.." jawaban hibari as Gokudera benar-benar mengaggetkan seisi kelas terutama cewek-ceweknya, 'kok bisa gokudera-sama tersayang ga tau jawabannya? Gw aja bisa..'. Pak gru juga jadi Shock sebentar. (Tapi perasaan si Hibari ga sebego itu, walau gw ga pernah liat dia ngerjain soal matematika)

"Ka.. kalau be..be..gi..tu.. Yamamoto.. ka..mu.. yang…ja..wabbbb" pak guru jadi kena sindrom shock sesaat.

"Wah apa ya? nebak aja deh.. 36!" dan seperti biasanya tebakannya selalu bener..

Gokudera pun akhirnya berusaha tidur di sofa panjang kesayangannya. Tapi belum dia nutup matanya, si hibari asli udah dateng..

"Minggir lo.." Hibari langsung ngusir si Gokudera, trus tidur deh di sofa itu. Gokudera jengkel. Tapi belom sempet dia marah, si bule MKKB dateng..

"Kyoya!! Main yuk!!".

"ogah.." jawab Hibari, yang ngerasa si Dino ngomong ama dia..

"Ha? Ngapain si Gokudera disini? Kyoya! Kamu selingkuh ya?"

"siapa yang selingkuh?" si Hibari berdiri dengan muka tetep tanpa ekspresi tapi dalem hatinya yang paling dalem dia agak-agak atau emang cemburu berat ama si Dino yang lagi pelak-peluk si Gokudera.

"Heh lepasin gw!!" Gokudera berusaha meronta tap apa mau dikata si Dino kuat bener sih..

"Duh, Kyoya? Kenapa jadi gini sih? Masa' kamu lebih milih dia dari aku?"

"akulah si Kyoya.." Hibari udah memegang sepasang dinamit dengan gaya dia megang tonfa, ga banget deh..

"Jangan ngarang deh..!" si Dino malah mempererat pelukannya.

Bisa ditebak si Hibari marah luar biasa walau masih tanpa ekspresi. Dan langsung menyerang si palsu Hibari. Tapi Gokudera bisa ngehindar dan ngeluarin tonfanya si Hibari kayak pas dia megang dinamit.

"Lho? Lho?" Dino bingung sendiri. Hibari menyerang si Gokudera dengan dinamitnya tapi ga dilempar, si Gokudera malah ngelempar tonfanya.. alhasil pertarungan mereka jadi ga jelas.. dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara cekikikan dari balik pintu.. terlihatlah lama-lama bahwasang dewa Shamal sedang ketawa-ketawa. Hibari n Gokudera sadar akan satu hal..

"Wkakaka?" si Dewa berhenti ketawa ketika Hibari n Gokudera udah siap-siap ngebunuh..


End file.
